WORDS UNSPOKEN
by HELLACRE13
Summary: The prequel to MORE THAN WORDS. Superman and Wonder Woman's relationship undergoes some changes.


Readers requested a prequel and sequel to my one shot More Than Words. The prequel lucked out first. Requested by Ben. Thanks to Imfanci for the beta.

Superman and Wonder Woman belong to DC comics. The characterizations are based off the JL/JLU animation series.

* * *

WORDS UNSPOKEN

Wonder Woman picked up the last of the heavy pillar, carried it over to the ever increasing piles of broken concrete, glass, shattered wood, bent steel and torn up aluminum sheeting and dropped it down.

A driver in a bulldozer waved to her. "Thanks, Wonder Woman! I think that's it for now!"

Diana nodded and acknowledged his signal. She hovered off the floor and lifted several meters into the air as he and his team began to pack the debris in large dump trucks.

Four deadly earthquakes had rocked the world in the last month and the resulting devastation had killed thousands and displaced hundreds of thousands. Wonder Woman and Superman had been sent to the worst hit nation. Simply because they had the abilities, stamina and skill to help in this instance. It was never going to be a one day or two day rescue mission. It entailed days. Days where by they had to help the UN and rescue workers as well as assist in keeping law and order and bring in food, medical aid, water and shelter to the thousands living outside the city in tents and make shift camps.

She had not seen anything like it in her five years with the League. It was almost as if multiple bombs had gone off. The earth had cracked open and most of the buildings had collapsed or remained in danger of collapsing.

She looked straight ahead and saw the flash of crimson. Superman was still with some teams on the other side of the city searching for the final survivors. His hearing and super vision had been invaluable in rescue operations.

She had broken away temporarily from the makeshift hospital to come and help with the clean up of this quarter. When Superman was done there, he would be needed to help the aid workers with the food distribution. It was not an easy task trying to feed a multitude and keep control. Even for them. The people were frightened, many starving still, as it seemed there were criminals going around and robbing the weak, elderly and young. Many were still badly injured simply because there were too many to attend to and not enough medical staff and supplies.

It was the children that got to Diana the most though. There were so many orphans. She did not know how to begin to comfort them. Clark seemed to be a little more able to deal with it. Perhaps because he was more experienced than she was in this world. He was so patient too. There were times she got angry and longed to punch something apart to feel better. It was how she dealt with things. But she knew that her warrior skills were not of any use here. This was the cold, harsh reality of life. Growing up as a princess in Themyscira, Diana never really had to face anything like this and she felt helpless. It was a strange feeling. Not even her powers and gifts could make it all better.

The first time she saw the children weeping, she did not know what to do. But he did. He was gentle and he did not shun them. He welcomed them. He spent time with them whenever he had a break. Played games. Told stories. Got down on his hands and knees to be on their level. He never looked more dignified being so silly. She would often have to remind him to eat and drink. He would smile and just point to the sun. But she knew he was tired. Just like her. Mentally even if not physically.

She found herself seeing parts of him that she never noticed before. Diana wasn't sure but Clark's ability to comfort so easily, had it always been there? It must have been. It was just she had been more interested in the darkness and vanishing acts of the other alpha male in the League. Bruce had been so mysterious and like a challenge to the competitive part of her nature. But she would hazard a guess Batman would be more uncomfortable here than she was. He was even worse with death.

Diana sighed. She touched her hair and face. It was caked with dust and grime. She guessed she looked a mess. But then, this was not the time to worry about the niceties of a clean uniform or hair. Maybe she would have a chance to have the luxury of a shower later. If and when they were lucky they got a chance to take a couple of hours break by beaming up into the Watchtower.

She had to get back to the hospital anyway. Some of her skills with Themysciran healing had proven invaluable and there was a particular little boy brought in by Clark two days ago that Diana herself was helping to try to nurse back to health. A little boy the doctors had looked at and said would die. But Diana had taken up the challenge. This was one fight she was insistent on winning. She would not lose the little one to Hades. Even when she had seen Clark's sober gaze upon her. He had not said anything but she wondered if he thought she was setting herself up for failure. That her time could be given to a child that had a chance. But he had not said a word otherwise.

He had just whispered, "Good luck."

Diana knew he often checked on the child when she had other tasks to do. Another reason to wonder at this man who constantly challenged her views on the Patriarch world.

Diana flew towards the hospital.

* * *

Clark had finally gotten a couple of hours for himself. They had pulled out the last survivor. A fifteen year old girl. She had miraculously survived under all the rubble because she had been buried near the bathroom and had access to water. It was a miracle but she was the last one. He knew it. He had scoured the whole city with his eyes and ears. There was no one left alive to rescue.

He could have gone for a break. Maybe go check on his mother. Or even gone to Metropolis to show his face and maybe even run into Lois. Lois was always happy to see Superman and for a while he had indulged her by pretending they could date. Until the day Darkseid attacked and they nearly destroyed the Daily Planet and all those in it and the city by fighting in the skies above. He knew then that he couldn't continue as he had done. Lois was not interested in Clark Kent and to continue dating her as Superman had been wrong. It was hard at first because he did care deeply for her. He worked with her afterall, but she always viewed him as Smallville, the good natured, shy farm boy from Kansas, who occasionally trumped her in the headline department. Nice, but very dull for a woman as vibrant and lively as she was. She needed a real man. A Superman. Or else she needed no one at all to distract her from her career.

Clark flew towards the hospital instead. Diana might very well be there. Maybe he could persuade her to take her break too, and they could go grab a bite to eat. She was becoming very attached to the little boy and he had discovered a side to her that made her appear softer. Even vulnerable. A far cry from the short tempered warrior that used to fly in, fists first, and declare that Amazons didn't cry. It was as if Diana was growing up in front of his eyes. He smiled wryly. He didn't think he would have gotten through the last fortnight if J'onn had paired him with anyone else. For all their differences in status and upbringing, he and Diana always seemed to have a great understanding.

He landed before the old, colonial style school, one of the few buildings to remain stable, which was now being used as a hospital. As usual whenever he landed he was swamped by civilians camped out in the grounds for news of loved ones or simply words of hope. He spoke to them for a while but eventually managed to make his way to the second floor where most of the sick and injured children were.

He was greeted by the volunteers and medical staff. His presence was always welcomed and they loved and respected him as much as they did Wonder Woman. But he noticed this particular evening they looked forlorn.

"Is Wonder Woman here?"

One of the nurses blinked at him. "She was but she left."

"She left?" He frowned. Normally Diana always kept in touch on the comlink. The last time he spoke to her she said she would be here.

"Yes…," the nurse said sadly. "The little one passed away an hour ago."

Clark felt a twinge in his heart and he closed his eyes for a second. He said quietly after a moment, "I see. How did she take it?"

"Quite well, considering she spent most of her free moments with him, trying to get him to respond to treatment and not give up. They came to take his body away. She said she would go and pay her respects."

Clark nodded. He knew that the child's body would be buried most likely in a mass grave with many others who died that day. There was no luxury of keeping bodies or burying them in individually. And this little boy had been an orphan. As he flew off, it disturbed him that Diana had not called him to tell him. He tried contacting her but got no response. It was either she had switched off or she just did not want to reply.

He reached the burial site to see the hole already closed up and the volunteers digging more graves for future bodies. Clark saw no sign of his colleague. He heard a voice behind him.

"She was here ten minutes ago, Superman."

Clark turned to see a man carrying a shovel and wearing a face mask. "Oh, she was?"

"Stood there like a statue for about a good half hour. I guess it is hard on her as it is for all of us. Burying children is the worst thing in the world."

"Yes, it is." Clark nodded and took to the air. "Thank you."

He pressed his comlink. "Michael, it's Superman. I'm looking for Diana."

The voice of Mr. Terrific replied, " Hey, Superman. How are you? How is the situation down there?"

"As well as can be. We found most survivors and I have a couple of hours to take a break. I just can't find Diana."

"Well, she's up here. Came for a break herself five minutes ago."

"Right. I guess I'll come up there too."

* * *

Wonder Woman had arrived at the Watchtower in time to see the evening shift take over and Mr. Terrific send them out on various missions. She went straight to her quarters and took a shower. She changed into comfortable civilian clothes and shoes and walked blindly to the commissary. _Break._ _Food. Some sleep_. It was what she needed. It was a mantra in her head. She must not think of little Christophe.

At least the commissary was quiet at this time. Most of the day staff would have gone and the Leaguers on night shift usually had to help themselves to pre-packed meals and those who were fast and competent like Clark even went so far as whipping up something for themselves. He would have made her whatever she wanted. Or at least force her to sit and make sure she ate something, while she would try to get him to do the same.

He would call her mother hen. She would call him fuss pot.

Diana stopped short as she entered the commissary. Standing there finishing off a cup of coffee was Batman.

"Bruce…"

He turned. "Wonder Woman."

It had been a while since they saw each other. In fact, it had been months. Her work with the League and her new job as UN ambassador, as well as Batman refusing to join the JLA full time, made their interactions these days few and far between. Diana did not regret having tried to date him. He had been very interesting to her. But him saying how incompatible they were, as well as her own pride, had made her grow a little impatient and weary of him. Maybe he had been right all along. Amazon Princess and rich boy with issues was a recipe for disaster.

But still, they were allies. While he never made her laugh or gently teased her like Clark or flirted with her like Wally or was sage like J'onn, he was still someone she regarded with respect. And right now she almost felt she couldn't bear a certain Kryptonian's warm, cerulean blue eyes. Bruce was always able to be objective and his bluntness was sure to keep her from giving into the strange feeling of despair she was feeling since Christophe expired in her arms.

He drained his mug. "How are things down there?"

She said quietly, "As can be expected. Today has been a _hard_ day."

She came to pull a chair to sit down next to him. Batman rose. "Yes, I heard Superman give Michael his verbal report. Plus it's on the news networks day and night. It will take a long time for things to get back to normal."

She asked, a little surprised, "You're going?"

He went to drop his mug in the washer. "I have a report to write then I am expected in Gotham, Diana."

"Gotham. Yes. Of course."

He heard the dryness in her voice. "You know where my priorities lay, Diana. I have done what the League has required of me seeing how all hands have had to be on deck with these earthquakes around the world. But Gotham remains vulnerable and unprotected each day I am away from her. The Joker is still at large and cutting deals with mob bosses. I need to get back."

Diana schooled her face to look calm and unaffected. "I know, Bruce. Don't let me keep you."

He said, as if making a concession, "Look, when this is over maybe we can all can sit down and talk about how things are with the League and our missions. I expect things have been busy for you with your UN duties."

Diana said tightly, "Of course, Bruce. I would look forward to a meeting to compare résumés. Good luck with Gotham."

Batman left the commissary. Diana sat alone. She swallowed the lump in her throat and with something akin to a pained gasp she smashed the table with her fists. The whole thing cracked into two and Diana rose and smacked the chair aside. She turned and faced the nearest thing to her which was the beverage bar. Jars of coffee, tea, hot chocolate, the coffee maker, hot water dispenser, sugar bowl, milk jug…everything went flying. It hit the walls with a bang and made her feel better. She punched her fists into the stainless steel counter top and ripped it out and slammed it into the floor.

Diana leaned against the wall and gasped as if trying to catch her breath. The rage and pain inside her was choking her.

It was Clark's voice that broke into her haze.

"Diana…"

Diana turned and saw him standing on the threshold looking at the broken table and chair and broken beverage counter and its accoutrements. His eyes were puzzled, worried and yet sad. She heard herself snap, "What do you want?"

He was in civilian clothes too. Like her he had come for a break and had quickly showered and changed. He walked in and as he did pressed something on the control panel. It was to call in the cleaning-bots.

He stopped before her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her voice was brittle. She looked at him impatiently. "What is there to tell?"

"He _died_, Diana."

"Yes, so did many other children today."

Clark reached out to touch her shoulder. Diana flinched and pulled away. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He contradicted her without a flinch.

Diana glared at him. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Clark knew her too well. He knew behind all that anger was pain. He wished she would admit to it. That she would feel safe to do so with him. But Diana was an Amazon. She prided herself on being in control and breaking down in front of a man would be unthinkable. Even one she called her friend.

Clark suddenly, to her shock and at his own boldness, grasped her arm.

"What are you doing?" she snarled. His hold was like a steel band and he was leading her out the commissary. "Superman…Clark…unhand me!"

He stopped and looked her in the eye. His voice was gentle but firm. His eyes earnest. "Come with me. _Please_."

Diana fought the urge to flip him over her head or punch him in the jaw. She asked huskily, "Where?"

* * *

He led her into the sparring area of the gym and combined armory. He gestured to her to the open floor as he shut the doors.

Diana's eyes narrowed at him. "What?"

"You're spoiling for something to hit. So_, _hit me."

"Don't be stupid, Clark. I'm not in the mood! "she replied icily.

His brow quirked as he went to the wall that hosted a supply of varying weapons. "I didn't think you were a coward, Diana."

"I am not a coward!" she cried.

He pulled down a Themysciran sword. It was her favorite weapon when they sparred. His least favorite because it was magical. "Or a liar."

Her sapphire blue eyes glowered and she saw him toss the sword at her. She caught it neatly. "Now you are pushing it!"

He said, "If you cannot speak to me, then at least have the decency to not take me for a fool."

Diana looked startled. "What?"

"I saw Bruce come out of the commissary…"

She stared at him bewildered. "What?"

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"Nothing! This isn't about Bruce!"

"Then what is it about?" he asked. "It must be something to make you want to tear the commissary apart. That is an over reaction, even for you, don't you think? You're not still pining over him, are you? Come on, Diana. You're not a teenager with a crush. Move on." It was a rash thing to say but it got him the reaction he wanted.

"How dare you!"

She came at him and he braced himself for the sword on his forearm. He winced as she sliced his arm. But he managed to lift off and evade the follow up. Diana saw thin, hot red beams come at her and she used her bracelets and the blade to deflect them. He came at her, blurring, and she felt his arm come around her waist and him pushing her back to the wall. She twisted and whipped her leg up and slammed her foot into his jaw. He fell back and she stabbed the sword in the floor and went for him with her fists.

Diana hit the perfect, chiseled jaw and then the hard, muscular abdomen and he went skidding across the room. He rose swiftly and his palm captured her arching fists in his own and he twisted it around her back and pulled her towards him. Diana felt his heart beating against her back. His scent assailed her nostrils. Freshly showered. Clean and delicious. Not the stench of blood, rotting flesh, dirt and ash. He was pinning her to him. Diana gritted and bent over and threw him over her head. He fell heavily into a wall.

She gritted. "This is ridiculous. I don't know what you want from me!"

Clark rose and blew his super breath upon her and she had to brace herself from flying backwards. She was beginning to frost up. Diana flew towards the sword and hurled it at him. He ducked, narrowly avoiding it and turned to see her fists come at him again. He deflected her. Took her punches and kicks. Saw an opening and took her down.

This time they ended up on the mats.

Diana gritted as she struggled with him in a three quarter nelson hold. Her anger was getting her careless and he was coming out if it. He was so strong. She could feel him lifting her off him and slamming her to the ground. Diana saw his face above hers. He had gotten her into a straddle hold.

His eyes held hers. "I want you to stop beating yourself up for Christophe's death. You did everything you could do, Diana."

"I don't need anyone's pity, Clark!" She tried to heave him off.

He held her down tightly. "I'm not offering pity."

She snarled. She almost had him. "Whatever it is…I don't need it!"

His voice softened. "He's at peace, Diana. Hopefully back with those he loves. He's not alone in the world anymore."

Diana's face suddenly contorted and the fight in her seemed to die. Something that sounded like a strangled cry escaped her. Clark instantly eased off her. She rolled onto her side and began to sob softly. He stared at her in amazement and his heart felt a searing pain. Never in all his life had he seen Diana cry this way. Not in front of her mother. Not in front of the League. Not when she had been exiled. Not when they thought they had lost a member in all the life and death situations they had been in with the Justice League.

"Oh, God…I'm sorry…" He bent over her and lifted her so she was sitting upright in his arms.

She did not push him away or struggle.

She moaned, "So many people died…We could do nothing…"

"We did as much as we could do and we are there for those who are living," he whispered, feeling his own throat tighten. He had done his fair share of weeping for the world earlier on in his career. Now he had to be strong for himself and others.

Diana whispered tearfully against his t-shirt, "It just hurts…I don't know why…but it hurts."

"I know, Diana. It's okay. It will be okay."

He stroked her hair. It was soft and silky; the ends delicately curled around his fingers. He had never held Diana this close and she smelled like some exotic flower. Her body pressed against his was soft and smooth. It was when he heard her heart fluttering, he realized how tightly he was holding her. Tight enough to crush the rib cage and lungs of a human being.

He lifted his head and began anxiously, "Am I hurting you? I'm sorry…I …"

Diana looked up at him. His eyes were blue as the skies above Themyscira. His face…Diana had never seen such tenderness in it. No man had ever looked at her that way. She had seen lust and admiration. She knew that Aphrodite had granted her beauty. But she often was baffled by the effect she had on most men. They always seemed more intimidated by her than willing to date her. Clark was looking at her with the tenderness she was accustomed to seeing from her mother and sisters but there was something more than care of family or friend in that look.

For what seemed an eternity they seemed to stare at each other. Diana felt her breath constrict in her chest. She saw his lips coming down and she was about to open her mouth to say something.

Lips delicately tasted hers, gently taking her lower lip, coaxing her mouth to respond. Diana's hands, instead of pushing away, grasped the fabric of his t-shirt and dug her nails into his shoulders. Her mouth opened willingly for him. She arched into him, and he seemed to shiver and dig his hands into her flesh.

Diana felt hands skim the skin of her waist under her blouse and she groaned. She wanted…Gods, she did not know what she wanted… But his touch did not repulse her. Her hands reached under his t-shirt and she heard him groan as she caressed the hard plains of his abdomen and chest.

Hera, what was happening to her? To them?

His touch on her skin was sparking something in her. She felt him lower her to the mat and he was over her and looking at her with desire in his eyes. Diana felt his kiss again. Hungry. Desperate. Needy.

Diana clung tightly to him as if to keep him close. Fearful he would stop. For the first time in weeks she was feeling something other than rage, despair and helplessness. She could hear his heart thudding against her own and Diana felt something rigid press into her abdomen. She knew what it was. She had read about it and heard Shyera and Mari talk about it. She pressed her groin into his. She was offering as she was demanding and Gods, she did not care about anything right now other than she wanted this man.

And she prayed that he would not reject her.

"Diana…" he said harshly, as if to stop her or ask her to consider what was about to happen. But all the while biting down on the skin of her neck.

"Clark…" she moaned, closing her eyes to the exquisite sensation of his teeth on her skin and his lips sucking her neck.

Hearing his name on her lips…exotic, husky, yearning…_his name_ on Diana's breath. Not anyone else's. _Clark_.

Clark was only a man. A man that could take so much. He had not realized how much he needed and wanted a woman. So far he had only two women in his life and he had them when he had been depowered. Other than that he had lived a monk-like existence. He would have to be dead if he had not noticed how beautiful and desirable Diana was. But he always believed she was out of his league and he thought she wanted someone else. Someone who had more to offer a royal princess than a Kansas farmboy. Maybe she did still but there was nothing in the way she was clinging to him and kissing him to doubt she did not want _him_. He could hear her heart, her pulse…he could feel every curve melding into his body. He could smell…he could smell _her_.

He looked up at the room. Anyone could walk in on them. "We can't do this…Not here…" he muttered, but he honestly did not think they could make it back to their rooms. If anyone found out he would never live this down. He was breaking his own rules. He could see Batman's scowling face. Hear Flash's ribbing tone. He thanked God J'onn was not around.

Diana did not help when her trembling fingers reached down between them and Clark did the only thing left to a Superman with his last shred of self control. He rose with her and carried her to the adjoining armory. He used his heat vision to seal the jamb shut to the storage area and locked the control panel from the inside.

* * *

Clark shuddered and buried his face into Diana's neck as he felt his body let go and poured himself into her velvety warmth and tightness.

"Oh God…" he gritted and laced her fingers with his own above their heads.

She arched into him and he saw tears trickling down the sides of her cheek into her hairline as she threw her head back and cried, "Hera!"

They panted. Trying to catch their breaths. It had taken all of minutes. Minutes of heated kissing, bodies rubbing frantically, muscles straining. Not even time to tear off clothes. They had ended up on a large, metal crate in a shadowy corner of the large armory, out of line from any security cameras. It housed some strange off world artifact. There had been no delicate foreplay or gentle exploration. Just his hardness sliding into her moist sheath and her arching with the last barrier giving way to him. He had felt and heard her cry of pain. He had almost stopped. But Diana had pulled him closer, wrapping one leg about his waist and raking her fingers across his back. She seemed to have relished it.

He did not fight the compulsion to find some semblance of release. He had embraced it. His fear at hurting her had vanished when she showed him that she could take and enjoy his strength. The metal crate had creaked beneath them but did not give way. He had to thank Scott Free for gifting them with that.

Now they lay a tangle of half clothed limbs. Both perspiring, their clothing sticking to their bodies.

Not much could faze Superman or Wonder Woman. Invulnerable. Durable. Able to cope with extreme temperatures. Working for hours without strain or breaking a sweat. But in these last few minutes, both had come undone.

He raised his head to look upon her in the dim light. His fingers tenderly reached to brush the droplets from her cheek. They were still joined. It felt strange to be so close yet so full of questions and uncertainty.

Clark was about to speak. To break the spell and bring them back to reality when his super hearing did it for them. He looked up and stiffened. "Batman is coming."

Diana's face panicked. She thought he had left. For all that she wanted this, she was not ready to have anyone know what they had just done. Least of all Bruce. "How close?"

"About three minutes away." He rose and helped her up. She flushed. His jeans were down his ankles and her slacks and underwear halfway up one of her long legs. Her blouse was partially open, revealing one breast that had been bared when he had pushed her bra up. His eyes fell upon it and reluctantly pulled away. He could see evidence of his possession in the swollen nipple and the reddened touches on the smooth, olive flesh.

They turned quickly from each other, trying to dress and straighten themselves.

Diana's fingers trembled as she dressed.

"Gorgon's breath," she cursed uncharacteristically and in frustration as her fingers seemed to be all thumbs with the buttons.

His hands covered hers and strong, steady fingers buttoned up her blouse for her. Diana looked up at him. She swallowed. What did one say after impassioned, unexpected sex with one's colleague? She didn't know.

They had no time anyway. He went ahead of her and ran his nail down the line of the jamb and broke the seal easily. He reprogrammed the control panel. The doors slid open and they walked back out into the sparring area. The sword was still in the wall, and there was nothing to suggest anything had happened other than sparring.

Diana put the sword back in its bracket. Clark had just used his heat vision to melt the security camera when Batman appeared. He had come down because Michael had said there was some mild tremors coming from that sector and the camera, when checked had showed nothing but an empty sparring room, and then minutes later just went off-line.

He stopped short. "Michael did not mention you two were in here."

Diana said casually, "We came down for some sparring. That is okay by you, isn't it, Bruce?"

Batman looked at Clark who held a warped camera in his hand. "What happened?"

"I got careless and hit it when I was going for Diana. She and that damn magical sword will be the death of me." He lifted his arm and ruefully showed the cut on his flesh.

"So it was just you two. You both know the protocol for using the sparring room."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Yes. So we didn't tell the coordinator nor signed in. We just needed to unwind. It has been a tough few weeks for Clark and I and coming to the Watchtower and just doing what we normally do helps us not think about all that death and destruction we know we will have to see in a couple of hours."

Batman looked at the camera. "It will need replacing."

Clark said, "I'll do that now. You can go back up, Bruce. Tell Mr Terrific it's a false alarm."

Diana said lightly, "I'm going to take a rest. We're due back in a little over an hour. Thanks for the spar, Clark."

He nodded with a casual, "Anytime."

After she had gone, Batman turned to Clark to look at him and the room. Clark was looking at the camera with a sheepish expression. Typically Clark.

Batman said brusquely, "Be careful next time. And follow the rules. A simple communiqué to Michael would have saved me a trip. I'm late as it is and we are thin on the ground. "

Clark nodded. "Sorry, Bruce. I know. Diana and I will try to follow protocol next time. Good luck with Gotham."

Batman stood and watched him for a second longer. Clark's eyes held his unwaveringly. Honestly. Any suspicions he had something was out of sync was allayed. He nodded and left.

Clark waited until he had walked into the elevator before he let out a breath.

* * *

Diana stepped into her room and as the door shut behind her, she leaned upon it with a shuddering gasp of relief. She found her legs were still trembling. Talking to Bruce as if nothing had happened and then walking up the corridor, taking the elevator, trying to avoid anyone else who might be around had taken its toll.

She touched her lips; it was still tingling and her body…She had done the unthinkable. She had given herself to a man. But, by Aphrodite, it was not like anything she could have imagined. She had shared kisses with Bruce and Steve. They had been nice. But this. With Clark. It had been so primal, so urgent, so explosive.

Clark. Gentle, mellow, easy going Clark. Who teased her. Who made her ice mochas. Who covered her back. Who always treated her with respect and never once did he ever seem to…wait…that was not true.

Diana walked across the room. Her mind harkening back to moments where she wondered if he had felt something more for her. Now she knew so much more having spent some years in the world, it dawned upon her. The way he had looked at her when he had told her to go and speak to her mother. His eyes had been enigmatic but she remembered when she glanced back. Had something been there even then? And over the years there had been fleeting moments. But nothing concrete. There was Lois and Bruce. The lines had been drawn back then.

But now. Things had changed. He was no longer pursuing Lois. She and Bruce had gone nowhere. What did this mean for them? She sighed. This could change things between them. She did not regret what happened but she would regret it if they lost what they shared as friends. She began to take off her clothes. She had one hour to grab some sleep. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. Diana stopped and stared at her nude body. Mainly unchanged on the outside. But inside a mass of conflicting emotions and her body seemed to still quiver at the memory of his moving over and within hers. Her hand touched her cheek and the skin on her neck and chest…Hera, there were some reddish marks. She hoped no one saw it! Bruce had eyes like a hawk. She prayed her hair and collar had covered it.

Diana closed her eyes and suddenly jumped when she heard a knock and his voice.

"Diana?"

She grabbed a robe and put it on. She pressed the door open.

Clark stood there. He looked grave.

"Yes, Clark?"

"We…need to talk."

She stepped aside for him to come in. They _did _need to talk.

The door slid shut. Diana folded her arms across her chest. She felt nervous inside. Did he come to tell her it was a mistake?

"I…we made a mistake."

Diana closed her eyes and felt her heart sink. She turned her back to him. "I see. Is that all?"

Clark looked at her slender shoulders. She always looked so different out of uniform. So much more feminine and softer. So much more vulnerable. So much more irresistible.

"We should have considered. We could have both been caught. I didn't think…I just wanted…Diana, I'm sorry…"

She pretended to fiddle with some random papers on the desk. "It's fine, Clark. We wanted …needed the release, I guess. We have been under a lot of pressure and if it is any consolation, I don't hold it against you."

He reached out to catch her shoulders and he turned her to face him. His face was troubled and he knew he was rambling but he couldn't help himself. "Diana, that was your first time. I took advantage of you. You were vulnerable and grieving and I gave into my baser instincts. Your first time shouldn't have been like that. It should have been better…with someone you wanted and cared for…"

Diana looked at him startled. Her hand went up to his cheek. "You think you took advantage of me? Clark, you took nothing I was not willing to give."

He looked gratified. "But…we…you and I are friends…and sex, well, it…"

"Complicates everything?" she finished.

"Yes, it does."

"So when you said it was a mistake …you mean you don't regret making love to me?"

He looked at her taken aback. "_Regret_ it? No, _never_. It was…_amazing_…I just think if things had been different…if you had not been so distressed…maybe, we, you would not have done it."

Diana felt an enormous burden lift off her heart and she whispered, "Only the Gods know that but we did do it. And if I have no shame in me then you should have none, Clark. I needed something and you gave me what I needed."

"But you have broken tradition. You are an Amazon. I never wanted you to do anything to make you regret your heritage."

"My life is here. I am exiled if you remember. And, yes, I am an Amazon. I will always be. But I am a woman too. I don't regret you, Clark. I am thankful you were my first."

To his surprise she put her hands up to his face and brought his lips upon her own. Clark allowed her kiss to wash over him and he pulled her close. He could feel her nakedness beneath the silky robe. Desire flared though him.

They had done it once…It would take nothing for him to make love to her again. It alarmed and elated him. That Diana wanted him, Clark Kent, and she did not regret him. But the image of Bruce came into his head. His friend. Had he taken what should have been his?

Clark broke off the kiss and muttered, "Bruce…"

Understanding filtered across her face and she stroked the hair at his nape. "If I wanted Bruce, I would have gone to him."

"You could have had him…"

"Like you could have had Miss Lane?" Diana pulled back. She tugged at the tie to her robe and let it fall off her shoulders. This was no little thing she was doing. She was opening herself up to experience and to him. "I did not think of Bruce when I was with you and I know you did not think of her. The past is what it is. But this is now. This hour is ours if you want it, Clark."

The blood pounded though his veins at the sight of her. Down in the sparring room, he had caught glimpses of her…even though he had been with her. Here she was totally naked and she was more beautiful than he imagined. She stood proudly, regally but in her blue eyes he caught the lingering hope and fear.

It moved him more than anything could.

He reached and pulled her close. His mouth crushed hers in a bruising kiss. Diana wrapped her arms around him and she groaned into his mouth. He felt her help him out of his t-shirt, and he made short work of his shoes and jeans. Diana's eyes stared at him.

"You are beautiful," she whispered as if regretful by the fact that this had evaded her all these years.

Her lips peppered kisses along his chest to his neck. Her tongue tasted him. He was salty sweet. Clark shuddered as slender hands cupped him. He was already rigid and throbbing. He had to stop her stroking hands. "No…" he gritted his teeth.

She looked at him puzzled. He took her arms and placed it around his neck. He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed. "We have one hour. Let me do this right."

Diana was not too sure what he meant by doing it right. She thought they had done well enough earlier.

It was when she was under him and his mouth and hands were moving over her flesh, Diana knew what he meant by doing it right. He left no inch of her unexplored. She arched and writhed under his ministrations. This was nothing like having his clothes abrade her flesh or his hand seeking her breast under her blouse. This was long and drawn out and intense.

And when his breath fanned her inner thigh, she stared in bewilderment. Not sure what he was about to do. What he did next stunned her. It was so invasive, so intimate, and so erotic to her limited knowledge and experience. But the sensations it created made her lose the last of her inhibitions. She spread her thighs for him and lifted her hips, urging him on. Clark's fingers slowly joined his lips and tongue.

Diana's hands reached for the metal headboard and she grabbed it. She arched her back and let out a long, guttural cry of delighted wonder as her body was hit with a sensation that sent ripples from her inner core that radiated to every part of her body.

"Gods…"she panted, a mass of quivering limbs.

Clark reached up to kiss her. She felt him lift her and soon she was straddling his lap. She wrapped her arms around him. Their chests were pressed together. He moved down her throat and to her breasts. Once more cupping and kneading them. Capturing the pebbled tips in his mouth and suckling hard. She raked her fingers in his hair and whimpered.

Diana could feel the length of him pressing against her and she knew their joining once more was inevitable. She never imagined that love making could be done so differently each time. That Clark could have such self control now, after just succumbing to her in minutes during their first time together.

Oh Aphrodite, she had much to learn. About herself. About men. About what her body was capable of giving and receiving.

He lifted her gently by the hips. Diana's lips parted as he drew her down upon his length. He set his teeth and looked at her face. So innocent yet honest and open in her responses. She felt exquisite around him. It was tortuous and yet it was wonderful beyond belief. Never in all his life did he feel so close and helplessly in tune with a woman.

Diana felt him lift her and then ease her down. Gently. Slowly. Showing her what to do. She gasped as something shot through her. But it was not pain. The pain she had felt along with the odd stretching sensation and fullness when he had breached her virginity was now something else. It was sheer pleasure. It was building and growing with every movement. She picked up the rhythm herself and he let her hips go. He watched her, and it did not take him long to join her. In that timeless dance that connected two souls for one instance to something that was infinitely selfish in as much as it was pure and giving.

Diana held onto him tightly, he was thrusting up frantically now within her. She was grinding her hips into his. The bed was dangerously close to collapsing so they simply used their powers of flight and hovered above it. He knew that if he and Diana did use all their strength they could cause a pressure leak or even crack something structurally. The Watchtower was very strong and could take stress and hits but it also had unique fail-safe devices and good systems that picked up on any anomaly or damage. It was bad enough Michael and Bruce almost found them out. Right now they both were not ready for that.

Diana suddenly grew rigid and her lids fluttered. She buried her face in his neck. She cried, "Clark…!" as her body was pelted and convulsed with blissful tremors.

He groaned her name and lifted her face to his. Crushing her mouth with his own as he climaxed with her. That male part of him needed to possess every part of her as he did.

They hovered, bodies entwined, and then they fell uncontrollably upon the bed, breaking it as they did. They lay still for a while. Simply allowing their hearts to steady and catch their breaths.

She held him close, cherishing his weight and strength. "We broke the bed."

He lifted his head. "So we did. Sorry. Doesn't look salvageable either."

"It's fine…I'll get one from storage."

Clark brushed back the damp tendrils from her face. "Time to get up and go back to work."

Diana stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Yes."

"I'll go first."

Gently he got off her. He stepped out of the wreckage and reached for his clothes. She sat up, drawing the sheet up to her breasts to cover herself, feeling a little shy. But her eyes drank in his body as he pulled his clothes on. He blushed a little, feeling her eyes admiring and fascinated all at once, watching him do something as mundane as putting on his clothes and shoes.

He was ready. But he felt the need to clarify something with her before he left. "Are you okay?"

Diana tilted her head and feigned to consider his question seriously. She said, a sparkle in her eyes, "I think I am. This was a nice, um, break."

His lips twitched. "I'm not sure this would constitute as a break though."

"I am a little worn out," she admitted, "But in the best way."

He chuckled. "I'll go easy on you next time."

The words were out before he could take it back. He felt like kicking himself. Diana rose and mused cautiously, "I'm not sure if there should be a next time."

They both regarded each other. Trying to read and measure each others expressions and emotions.

He said carefully, "Sometimes it's best kept that way. Less complicated. One night and it's out of your system."

Diana nodded, even if not very confidently, "It's best for our working relationship."

"Yes, and we can't afford to knock the satellite out of orbit, can we?"

Diana's brows rose, intrigued. "Could we?"

Clark decided to let that go. If he answered it he wasn't sure he would be able to be sensible. Instead he said, "I'll see you down there."

He turned to leave. Her hand reached out and stayed him for a moment. Her eyes were sincere now. "Thank you, Clark," she whispered. "Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome, Diana," he replied and he reached down and brushed her brow with his lips.

Diana closed her eyes and tried not to enjoy the tenderness and warmth. This new found intimacy she was feeling with him. This unexpected wish to not have to go back to work but to lie within his arms and just be free from the worries of the world.

He quietly left her. She let out a long sigh. One night. It had been wonderful but it would have to be enough. For both their sakes and their friendship.

She didn't know that he had stopped on the corridor and turned to look back at her with his super vision.

He saw her touch her lips and heard her whisper his name. "Clark."

Clark turned and walked on. But this time he smiled.


End file.
